Traumatic brain injuries can result in physical and/or emotional dysfunction. Post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) symptoms are similar to those of a mild traumatic brain injury (mTBI) and the two are difficult to differentiate using current assessment methodologies such as symptom assessments and questionnaires. In Army deployment, statistics have shown that upwards of 20% of soldiers suffer from mild traumatic brain injury (mTBI). Head and neck injuries, including severe brain trauma, have been reported in one quarter of United States service members who have been evacuated from Iraq and Afghanistan in the first decade of the 21st century. A common cause of such injuries arises from exposure to percussive force from explosive devices. Further, recent military analysis indicates that over 90% of patients with acute mTBI will have vestibular (inner ear balance) disorders and those vestibular disorders are present in over 80% of persons with chronic mTBI symptoms. Likewise, stress disorders further affect numerous individuals, whether in a military or civilian situation. Brain injuries may further be incurred from car and bicycle accidents, sports accidents, falls, and the like. Up to 15% of persons suffering even a mild brain injury, or concussion, will suffer from persistent symptoms for more than a year, which significantly negatively affect their ability to work and function in daily life. It is estimated that there are currently 5.3 million Americans living with a disability as a result of a TBI. There are approximately 1.5 million diagnosed brain injuries in the U.S. annually, and it is estimated that another 2 million TBIs occur but are not properly diagnosed. Current assessment methods are either prohibitively expensive or do not diagnose the root cause of the suffering. Thus, there is a need in the art to accurately and quickly assess brain injury and associated dysfunction and then find ways to aid or enhance optimal functioning.
The brain is composed of about 100 billion neurons, more than 100 billion support cells and between 100 and 500 trillion neural connections. Each neuron, support cell and neural connection is extremely delicate, and the neural connections are tiny (approximately 1 micrometer). When the brain moves within the skull, such as occurs in rapid acceleration/deceleration (e.g., exposure to sudden impact and/or explosive devices), axons within the brain can pull, stretch and tear. If there is sufficient injury to the axon or support cells, the cell will die, either immediately or within a few days. Such damage can occur not only in the region that suffered direct trauma but in multiple regions (e.g., diffuse axonal injury). Loss of consciousness is not a prerequisite for mild traumatic brain injury and occurs in less than 5% of mild brain injuries, and head injuries such as diffuse axonal injury are not detectable in routine CT or MRI scan. High false negative findings may lead to patients being undiagnosed or misdiagnosed. Unfortunately current imaging methods still lack the resolution and sensitivity to determine functional brain capacity. Rating scales and other neuropsychological and functional examination methods have long been used to elucidate these functional questions, but they too are fraught with false negative results and limited specificity.
Problems exist in the collection and management of such large amounts of data. The performance of these measurements generate significant amounts of data, both personal in nature the patient, but in need of processing power to perform proper analysis of the data.
Wearable wireless transmitting physiology sensors and digital recording and processing of these human physiology measurements have permitted new technologies to measure and modify human physiology and to treat disorders from remote locations around the world.
Therefore, there are needs for insuring the security of such human data. Another need is the importance of mobile access to the testing and treatment and training data that is housed and managed with smart technology that both processes physiology data and allows access to individual interventions at any suitable location.